


His Eyes

by greenbloodedcomputer



Series: His Being [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Blue Eyes, Eyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbloodedcomputer/pseuds/greenbloodedcomputer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the body parts Spock was attracted to he found the eyes to be most comforting. He could not explain this phenomenon, but he surmised that it was because they were uniquely Leonard’s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of my series from Spock's perspective. I have another series of similar stories [from Leonard's perspective](http://archiveofourown.org/series/410053). Comments, questions, and requests are always loved!

The first time Spock saw Leonard McCoy, his initial impression was that something was wrong with his eyes. At that point he had been studying with humans for nearly fifteen years before being introduced to the doctor, and though he had noted that human irises varied in colour (usually remaining a dull blue or brown), Dr. McCoy had eyes that stood out more than any other human he had encountered. 

The colour was deep, rich, and bright, like some sort of gemstone. Spock had done minimal research on the topic, thinking perhaps the aesthetic properties were left from some sort of disease, but his research quickly unveiled that many humans in history have had what was commonly described as ‘baby blues’ and Dr. McCoy was simply one of them. 

This realization did nothing to stop Spock from noticing them every time they had a conversation. In a very human-like manner, the doctor seemed to have a bad habit of showing his emotion in those eyes. When he was angry (which seemed to be quite often), the doctor’s eyes would glow, two perfect spheres to anchor the marled expression on his face. When he was joyous they would light up with such energy that Spock wondered if humans intentionally used their eyes as a form of communication. 

When the doctor was worried, his eyes seemed to dim down. They were somehow softer, more subtle, and he would often peer up at the first officer under heavy weighted eyelids. Spock once asked the captain about the doctor’s slow (almost hesitant) response to make eye contact while in conversation, but Kirk only said that the doctor was relaxed. Spock had no idea how a description of physical stature could apply to one’s facial expression, but he did not push. 

As they became closer, Spock found that he could read Leonard’s expressions, wants, and feelings just by looking at his eyes. Before the doctor even opened his mouth to argue, Spock knew he was in disagreement. After a time, and without warning, he began to have some small satisfaction from being able to decipher Leonard’s mood silently. They were able to understand one another’s intentions simply by sharing a look in the conference room or during diplomatic missions. 

Spock learned that this interpersonal skill did not have a name, but was often shared by human friends and so he began to consider Leonard a ‘friend’ due to this and other attributes that would suggest so. As their relationship progressed, so did the wide range of emotions Dr. McCoy put on display using those brilliantly coloured eyes. 

After they shared a life, Spock found one of the most endearing things about his husband were his eyes. Of all the body parts Spock was attracted to he found the eyes to be most comforting. He could not explain this phenomenon, but he surmised that it was because they were uniquely Leonard’s. 

And if he was being honest, it might have been because they were so pretty. 

“Tell me that again, baby,” Leonard would drawl as they made love. Spock would continue ministrations (he was taught very early on that _stopping_ sexual activity in order to hold a conversation was frowned upon) and repeat his words, measured, carefully, so Leonard could enjoy them once more. 

“I would like to look into your eyes.” 

Apparently, this statement was attractive (although Spock was just being honest) and Leonard was more than happy to comply as he maneuvered himself around to face his husband. Spock sometimes dipped down to press their foreheads together and to drown himself in those blue pools. However, Leonard seemed to have the habit of closing his eyes tightly when he was brought to orgasm, which made it rather difficult to indulge. 

The only time Spock did not like to see Leonard’s eyes is when they were clouded with tears. The doctor cried often, in the privacy of their room or during the night while he slept, and Spock found (again, without reason) that the sight of Leonard crying impacted the vulcan on such a deep emotional level that he often had trouble controlling himself. It was this reason that Spock usually pulled Leonard close to his chest, allowing the doctor to burrow close in comfort.


End file.
